Auror Potter
by TheBoyWhoLived62442
Summary: This story takes place 7 years after the war's ended.Harry,Ginny and their son James are spending the Summer holidays at the Burrow.Harry is severely injured by his Auror work and Ginny had had enough visits to St Mungo's and wants Harry to quit his job if they want to raise their family properly.


**Harry Potter and His Auror Missions**

_**Chapter 1: Escaped Death Eater**_

_**Summary**_:This story takes place 7 years after the war's ,Ginny and their son James are spending the Summer holidays at the is severely injured by his Auror work and Ginny had had enough visits to St Mungo's and wants Harry to quit his job if they want to raise their family properly.

_**Author's Note**_: This is my first ever fanfiction so please no hate if I am not that good.I love the Hinny pairing so I thought of writing about them If I wanted you like review.

It had been two years that Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort and restored peace to the Wizarding had married Ginny Weasley and they had a son called family was spending Summer at the had started playing Quidditch for the Holy Head Harpies and was going to work with Harry to the Ministry to ask Gwenog Jones the application for holidays who was supposed to be there for some Ministry issues.

The family Apparated to the Ministry with couldn't leave James at the Burrow beacuse no one would babysit that boy for longer than 1 went to the Auror office and Ginny went to the Magical Games and Sports Department.

While returning there was an uproar in the of Aurors were gathered around a man with a twisted escaped Death Eater who was trying to break free of the men who were holding one seemed to notice that he still was carrying his came and stood beside Harry with the toddler James in her was leering at Harry.

''You killed my Master!I'll take revenge!I WILL!''.

''You are not in much of a state to make threats'',Harry snapped back.

''So this is your brat'',he said pointing at James.''You'll pay.''

''INFERNO MINUO!''Dolohov a slashing movement with is wand he pointed it at was the same spell he had used on Hermione in the Department of Mysteries but had done it non-verbally.

Just in time Harry launched himself infront of was screaming around and took Dolohov out of the Atrium who was cackling madly.''Harry!'',Ginny 's robes were soaked in blood and he seemed to have was crying and Hermione who worked at the Ministry came rushing out of their Departments at the sounds of the screams in the took one look at Harry and carried his limp form by their arms.

_**Chapter 2: St Mungo's**_

With a loud a _CRACK _Hermione,Ron and Ginny Apparated into the reception area of St Mungo's supporting an unconsious Harry soaked through Harry's robes and pouring onto the floor,causing a large,deep red puddle of Hermione and Ginny were offering him words of encouragement ,regardless the fact that he couldn't hear them.

Two healers came running towards of them pointed his wand at Harry and tore open his and Ginny uttered a small shriek and even Ron who was trying to keep himself steady turned 's torn robes revealed a deep and long gash starting from the left side of his neck to the right side of his stomach along with many other small cuts and squirted the white robes of the Healer in the front and they both acted their wands at him muttered incantations to ease the flow of blood and then levitated him to the upper wards.

Ron,Hermione and Ginny were sitting outside Harry's room along with James who had cried himself to sleep at the mere sight of his father like this when a loud _CRACK _filled their up they saw the entire Weasley family coming towards them.''Ginny!Oh,Ginny what is it,what happened to him?How is he?!'',asked a frantic Mrs just shrugged and hugged her mother tightly while his father stroked her hair and burst into silent tears.

_It was the same every few weeks _Ginny thought miserably _Harry getting hurt,me coming to St Mungo' he still won't quit that wretched job!Oh,how it hurts to see him like he doesn't care about you and James 'T THINK THAT!_ she thought as a Healer came out of Harry's room.''How's Harry?Can I see him?'',Ginny asked the shook his head and said,''You can't see him now Mrs .Potter is in a critical situation we cannot allow anyone to see him but I assure you,your husband will be okay in no time.''And with this he went back inside.

Seeing the look of concern and worry on her face,Fleur got up and put an arm around Ginny and said,'' 'arry will be okay in no 'ealers will be able to fix 'im up.'ee 'as faced much worse than 't worry.''Ginny nodded feeling better than she had before.

''Gin,I think you need to get back to the Burrow with James-''Ron began

''But-

''I think Ron's are here aren't we?''said Hermione when Ginny looked at the ward's door.''Fine.''she said defeated.

She Disapparated with James to the Burrow,nearly ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door didn't know from where she was getting this rage from at Harry but she really wanted to shout at him._That stupid,noble git_.She thought._Did he care when he left me for that Horcrux hunt?How many times have I told him to quit his job?All the times he's told me and James that he loves us,was it really true or just words to him?_

_Maybe he really just doesn't loves you and James anymore_

And with that thought she drifted off to sleep.

_**Chapter 3: Showdown at the Dinner Table**_

When Ginny went donstairs next morning with James in her arms,she was surprised to see her mother and Hermione sitting at the both looked up and smiled which she returned.''Your father and brothers just went back to work this 's still with Harry.'' ''Right.'' ''Harry is coming back home tonight.''said Hermione happily.

Ginny looked up,a happy bubble blowing in her heart which got punctured by her sudden anger and just said gave an ''Oh'' of night she just couldn't help but feel excited._it's only Harry!Control yourself!_she thought to herself every now and nine her brothers and Harry Flooed into the living room house._Maybe he's not allowed to Apparate yet._She brothers greeted her and went into the kitchen.

She caught a glimpse of messy black was sight that met her was almost was standing there,leaning on a nearby sofa to keep him himself upright breathing heavily as though it was the most difficult thing to do in the face was paler than she'd remembered and his eyes had lost their looked more like olives than emerlads .It made her feel eyes always twinkled when he looked at now they seem eyes fell from his face to the rest of robes looked so baggy on him;he'd clearly lost a lot of felt a single tear roll down fer should master herself she had to talk to him about his tried to walk over to her but couldn't make it past his second step and looked as though he was going to keel over,Ginny rushed to him,to stop him from opened his mouth to say something but she turned her back to him and went into the kitchen.

When he entered everyone beamed up at him and Mrs Weasley rushed forward to pull up a chair for him which made Ginny scowl._ him so he's really big hero surviving St Mungo's._James's face lit up and rushed forward to his father shouting''Daddy!Daddy! James missy 'Oo.''Harry sat down and hugged his son and put him on his lap.

After dinner everyone went outside into the garden except for the girls who were left to do the dishes and prepare was just finished when James came running in crying.

''Daddy!Daddy!I sowee.I sowee''he meant I am sorry

''James what is it?What did you do?!''Ginny asked looking unnerved.

,Hermione and Ginny with a crying James went he was,Harry,lying on the ground clutching his stomach grunting with pain and writhing as blood dribbled out.

''Harry!Oh,Harry what is it?Where does it hurt?Speak to me,love''Ginny cried.

''Ugh,It-It's nothing,Gin..Arghh'',he said barely able to breathe.

''Ginny out of the way!''Hermione came pointed her wand at Harry and muttered bandages flew out of her wand and onto pain got up of the the colour that had returned to his face after dinner had turned to look at James who seemed to cower under her glare.

''What did you do?!Come on,turn around and look at me!''

''I-I-Daddy's wand w-was on the ground,I was just playing with it and when I pointed it at Daddy,he fell!''The toddler looked close to that,Harry picked him up,gave his son a bone crushing but warm hug and turned to Ginny

''Ginny,honestly,It's 's just five okay?He can't control what he does!''

''Fine!'',Ginny fuming

''Come inside 's ready!'',called the voice of Mrs Weasley.

*While eating homemade strawberry ice-cream*

''Harry,Kingsley was asking me when are you joing the office again?He's saying it feels quite empty without you.''said Mr Weasley.

''Oh,um,I was thinking of joining the day after-

''You are not''said an angry voice of Ginny went quiet inside the kitchen as though someone had turned the sound off.

''Why?''

''WHY?WHY,YOU ASK HARRY JAMES POTTER?I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR AUROR MISSIONS!YOU ARE QUITTING THIS JOB RIGHT NOW!YOU DONT HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL!EVERY WEEK OR SO THIS TOSSER GETS SEND TO THE HOSPITAL AND WHO HAS TO SUFFER?ME!OUT OF MY MIND WITHWORRY,SITTING BY YOUR SIDE!MAYBE YOU DON'T CARE NOW DO YOU FOR ME OR FOR JAMES?I THINK YOU DON' DIDN'T CARE WHEN YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR THAT HORCRUX EVEN THEN YOU CARED!''Ginny finished breathing heavily.

''Ginny?''said Harry uncertainly.

''Harry why,why do you have to do have enough money to cost a life time-''

''Gin,I don't want my children to take anything for were the who said that we should set up an example for our childre-

''OH,SETTING UP AN EXAMPLE?I THINK THAT WOULD BE SORT OF DIFFICULT IF YOU WENT THE SAME WAY AS YOUR PARENTS!'',shouted Ginny firing up at once

Harry looked as though he had been temperature in the room seemed to have dropped ten soon felt sickened by what she had said and felt a pang of guilt when she saw that Harry looked on the verge of ,acting as though she didn't care stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom's door shut.

_**Chapter 4:Suffering**_

Charlie and George opened their mouths to say something but Mrs Weasley silenced them with a quickly got up and went to Ginny's room at which Mrs Weasley did not object.

''Thank you,Mrs Weasley for your I need to go.'',Harry said fighting back tears he knew would come.

''No!Harry listen-''.He got up,took out his wand and made to Disapparate but felt himself go weak in the knees and almost Weasley took him by his arms and steered him into a seat between Bill and Ron.''You will do no such thing Harry James Potter!'',she said hitting her wand's point into his chest which made him give an involuntary ''ow'' and made her expression softer.''Sorry, you are in no fit state to go anywhere-

''She doesn't want me here.''

''Don't be so will stay here no matter for Ginny,give her some time you know her anger don't you?Give her some time to think over it and she'll come around.I am sure of it.''Not at all reassured but he at the look on his face Ron knew Harry wasn't reassured and said,''Don't 'll come least she didn't send a flock of birds attacking you like Hermione you,I have still got the marks.'',Harry smiled reluctantly and felt a little better.

With much difficulty he climbed the stairs which led to his and Ginny's bedroom and entered the room to find James sleeping on his of them covering the bed which left him no where to fit in so he decided to sleep on the chair beside the study table.

Next morning was no refused to look at him let alone kept James with her at all times which made impossible for him to communicate with James at Weasley kept glaring at Ginny which made her frusrated and leave the was suffering was used to being with his father at all times,play with him,talk to him and made him eat when he wont listen to his mother.

Thinking he couldn't stand all of this he made up his mind and just when Ginny was going to her room he turned to Mr Weasley who was leaving for work he said,''Um,Mr Weasley?Could you please tell Kingsley that I will be joing the office from tommorow?''

Ginny stopped dead in her then acting she didn't care went upstairs.

''Okay,Harry I will.'',Mr Weasley said and left.

''Mate don't you think it's a bit early for you to join?'',Ron asked

''I better get started,a lot of work to I don't want to press my company on those who don't want it.'',He meant sighed and went into the garden.

_**Chapter 5:Finally Getting Along**_

Harry was barely seen over at dinner or at got up earlier than anyone else and left for the Ministry before anyone else woke returned near midnight when everyone had gone to tired to even make himself a sandwhich he went to Ron's room and fell asleep Weasley was really worried about his health as looked weaker and couldn't help but glance at the door every few minutes before going to sleep waiting for Harry.

On the third night of his latness,Mrs Weasley had decided that everyone to stay up and wait for him and talk about made to leave but Mrs Weasley shouted,''This means you too young lady!''Ginny shrugged and sat down.

''Is the poor boy still at work,Arthur?''

''Yes''

''I think he's overdoing himself''

''Yes,I think so too''

They were just having dessert when a very disheveled looking Harry entered the looked up at him and he was surprised to see all of them up so late.

''I think I'll be going to bed'',he said Mrs Weasley could tackle him,he made his way to Ron's bedroom but staggered and almost reached him before anyone else and showed signs of helping him but he raised a hand to stop her and and went into the burst into tears and went Weasley's tactic had looked really worried except for Ron who was filling his plate with fourth helping of pudding and saying,''Don't 'll come around.''This made Hermione fire up.

'' . !'',she said as she smacked him on the arm with a book she was reading.''Your best friend and sister's relationship is falling to pieces!''

''Oi,you lunatic!And how can I help that?''

''By showing some then again you do have the emotional range of a teaspoon!''

And with that she too went to bed.

Next two days were no different but Mrs Weasley had not let go of the idea of her tackling Harry and talking to didn't let anyone else go to bed too had had enough. She had to talk to him.

So when he came back looking as tired as ever and walked into the living room to find everyone before Mrs Weasley could say anything Ginny spoke up.

''Nice of you to drop in.''

''I had work to please stop badgering me I have to sleep,i have had enough for today.''

''Oh must've had a lot of work to do.I think you can't get everything done by just saying ''I am the Chosen One you of the Wizarding World.''

The temperature in the rom must have dropped 20 was looking from Harry to Ginny as though watching a tennis rally.

Harry felt icy to keep the iciness in his voice he said in forced calm voice,''You look don't you go to bed?''

''STOP ACTING LIKE I AM A 3 YEAR OLD.I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!'',she picked up a vase on the side table a threw it across the room at Harry's all knew that Harry and Ginny rarely fought but when they did it was monstrous.

If he hadn't moved sideways the vase would have hit him in the eyes but still caught the side of his face and the cut on his cheek he started to pick the pieces from the ground when he heard a had completely broken down at the sight of his face.

''Hey,shh.I am here okay?''He put an arm around started crying onto his chest watering his robes.

''I'm so sorry,Harry.I know I have been barmy.I just didn't want you to get hurt anymore!''

''I you play Quidditch, Gin?''

Ginny gulped and said,''Well,it makes me happy and I just can't live without it.''

''Exactly, .Being an Auror makes me happy makes me happy to see that by being an Auror I can protect my family better and by being an Auror I can serve my world better no matter how dangerous it is.''

She looked him in the eye and hugged him tightly nearly knocking him over.

''About time.''said George grinning at the pair.

''Yes.'',agreed Angelina.

The hug made Ron cough pointedly and snort loudly which earned him a smack over the head from Mrs Weasley and and Ginny broke apart and laughed with everyone laughter seemed make James wake up and say indignantly,''Buddy 'ell!Can't even sleep!''

''Ron!''Hermione hit him in the ribs again said,''How many times I told you not use that language infront of James!Now,look he's picked it up!''

''Sorry,sorry!'',said Ron hastily.

Harry got up and pulled James into a hug and they all laughed once more.


End file.
